trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unseelie Court
The Unseelie Fae love to destroy life and beauty, preferably at the expense of the Seelie Fae, who fight to protect it. The Unseelie Court hates the Seelie Court, and often, the two Courts wage war on each other with the intent to demolish the other. They fight because the Unseelie are partially made up of banished Seelie Fae, who join the Unseelie and then seek their revenge. Attracting the attention of the Seelie Fae first may attract the attention of the Unseelie Fae, as they may be curious and jealous. The Unseelie Court is a chaotic evil faction, and mostly disliked by the academy. The Unseelie Court thinks the Seelie Court is dogmatic and self-righteous. The Unseelie use their powers whenever they want to, without restraint. In this way, they are more unpredictable and volatile than the Seelie. The Unseelie Court looks like a dark cloud riding upon the wind, from where their cackling and howls can be heard. The Unseelie can be made into a powerful ally, or a dreadful enemy. The Unseelie Court The Unseelie Court have orange or white wings and facial markings that cross across their eyes and down their nose. Additionally, there may be more markings of varying colors, but always there is the base marking of the Unseelie Fae. The Unseelie are currently lead by a king, who is the most powerful Fae in the court. There is reason to believe this king is called The Erlking. Ash said she believes the Erlking to be the Unseelie King. Here is a description of the Erlking: “The Erlking is a being of the forest. Particularly, 'his' forest. It is not quite known how one enters 'his' forest, and his true state is unknown as well. Some say he is a spirit that rules the forest, some say he was a creature that mutated into a new species of his own. Currently, there has only been one 'Erlking' sighted. He is crafty and favors playing games, though there is an air of mischief about him.” At one point in time, a single Partling showed such promise as to gain entry to his household. Now, this Partling has disappeared. The Erlking is a powerful creature, practically a legend or cryptid. The Unseelie Fae Tomlin believes it to be real. Fae '''The Fae cannot lie, but they can answer a question indirectly and are very good at finding and using any loopholes. Not all Fae, Seelie or Unseelie, are necessarily in the 'Court'. Those that aren't usually aren't as powerful, and do not usually have wings. Court Fae are generally immortal and normally have the ability to control a single element. It is normal for Unseelie Kings to wear silver markings instead of orange. The color 'red' has the ability to '''blind a Fae to the presence of the one wearing it often, but not always. It is not recommended to use this as a method of escaping debt with them. Fae cannot go into a private residence uninvited. The Fae kind have many referred named, including Fae, Faery, their respective faction name, and the Sidhe. The Unseelie Fae can be beautiful, in the way Fae mostly are, but they are more twisted and 'dark' than Seelie Fae are. The Unseelie are somewhat less dignified in appearance than the Seelie, even when glamored. In their own realm, their bodies morph into imp-like creatures. The Unseelie cannot reproduce, so they must grow their numbers in another way. The Unseelie have more Partlings than the Seelie do. This is how they reproduce. Normally, these methods produce Partlings, a fate not reserved for the faint of heart. The Unseelie steal mortals to become slaves, or to turn them into Partlings. The Unseelie dislike their own Partlings, and are quite cruel to them. The Unseelie Court make up The Host- a band of the unsanctified dead who fly above the earth, stealing mortals. Over centuries, the Unseelie Fae have discovered that immersing a mortal child into the Court for an uninterrupted, long length of time can turn the child into a Partling. The presence of many mortal children out after dark may be enough to attract the dark cloud procession of the Unseelie Fae. Unseelie Ideals The Unseelie symbol is that of Chaos, they believe that chaos is the dominant force in the universe. The Unseelie do not particularly like humans. In fact, as they see themselves as better than them, and are quite condescending. All chaotic groups or races are seen as independent, though those that choose to live altruistically are considered self-righteous anyway. The Unseelie believe that change is good. For the Fae who live so long, change helps provide the amusement their lives lack. The Unseelie think it is a crime to have power and not use it. Restraint is a far away concept, and not one looked highly upon. Most Unseelie Fae are devoted to themselves only. Partnerships and love are uncommon, and normally do not last long. The Unseelie act on passion, not duty. They listen to pure instinct rather than thought or reason. This is the true way to survive the chaotic state of the world. The Unseelie do not hold honor in high accord. Survival is more important, and especially one’s own survival. The Unseelie see themselves as having the 'freedom to act independently', and therefore think their way of living is the best. The Unseelie believe in strength, and will not help the weak, even for a favor. To the Unseelie, there is no 'good' and 'evil'. There are instincts and power, and those too self-righteous to use them. There is a web of those that are predator and prey. To the Unseelie Fae, it is not particularly 'wrong' to do what you wish to those below you on the web of life. Giving selflessly is looked down upon and even something punished by the Unseelie. This society teaches that the 'self' is more important than others. Unseelie and the Shadow Realm The Unseelie have access to the Shadow Realm, and appear there frequently enough. Sometimes, they will leave mortals there to die. In the Shadow Realm they find entertainment of sorts. The Unseelie Court once threw a young female woman into the Shadow Realm, but later ordered their execution. She went by the name of Emri. Emri claims she was killed by Nylora in the shadow realm after being thrown in by the Unseelie. She possesses Cloud's bell necklace, and it often rings when Emri wants to say something. Occasionally, Emri possesses Cloud’s body and moves and talks as though she has a body. Unseelie and Trefoil '''The Unseelie Court has an ongoing experiment occurring at Trefoil Academy, the subject of which is '''held strictly confidential, I have received no evidence or indication of this experiment and finding information will probably be very difficult, but needs to be done. The Unseelie believe that security is an illusion. Absolutely everything can expire at any time. The best way to prepare for this is to expect it. They also love what calls to the most basic of instincts. If someone were to offer them power, money, sacrifices, items, energy, or otherwise amuse them… who knows? It is not advised to do these things solo though, seek advice from others before approaching and making a deal with Unseelie Fae, or any faction member for that matter. The Unseelie believe the best way to advance in life is to obtain the MOST freedom to act as possible, they feel that giving their faction the freedom to do so is the best way to live. Vale The Unseelie Court was once ruled by Vale the Fae (Search for info on what Vale did before and during being King). He was overthrown millennias ago and has since struggled to regain his abilities. The Unseelie Court thought him dead, until recently. Vale’s wings were cut off, this is a sore subject for him. Category:Faction